Music is part of the soul
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: A collection of song inspired one-shots about a variety of characters, including my OCs. May involve different AUs, slight OOC behaviour ect. Will update whenever I have the inspiration and currently not accepting requests. The beginning of the first chapter should clarify anything else. Happy reading!
1. You Are The Moon

**So this going to be a collection of song-fic one-shots about a variety of characters, including my OCs. You may see certain lines and other parts used in future works of mine, as this is a sort of collection of drafts as well? I don't really know how to explain it, but basically if I have a really good line I like I'll probably re-use it, as I'm not putting half as much effort into these as I am in my other fics. I might take requests for this after I properly catch up on 'Love is Strange' however until then I won't take suggestions. To start this fic off, I bring you two of my OCs, Lunisa and Starlia!**

* * *

 **You Are The Moon**

Lunisa wasn't a very confident person. She only ever saw the negative things about herself, even after other people pointed out the positive things such as her patience and her talents. She was so busy going around seeing the good in others and letting them know about it, that she forgot to look in the mirror and do the same for herself. And the most frustrating thing about it was that Lunisa knew this.

This saddened Starlia greatly, knowing her dear friend refused to look upon herself in any special way. Sure, Lunisa wouldn't let someone greatly mistreat or speak down her, but she only wouldn't stand for that because she was a genuine human being, and she thought she deserved nothing more.

"You're so much more than you think you are!" Starlia would insist, and Lunisa would just shake her head.

It drove the pale-haired girl mad.

"I'm nothing special, Star. I'm just another face in the crowd."

"That's _not_ true, and you should know it!"

"We all have our place. Some are meant to dance and perform on the stage of life, some direct and manage the set, and others are meant to set the scene for those actors or be the audience. I am nothing but an assistant in this performance: I check everything runs smoothly for everyone else." Lunisa explained gently.

"But you're capable of so much more!"

"That's not the point, Star. My role in life is to help others."

"Says who?"

"The role always falls naturally upon me. It just makes sense, does it not?"

Starlia sighed. "No, it doesn't. You have so much potential and refuse to use it. You want to know why I you do it?" She asked as Lunisa turned away. She leant forward into Lunisa's line of vision. "Because you're afraid." She said softly.

It took a moment for Lunisa to make eye contact again, however when she did, Starlia knew she was right. "Luna...what do you have to be afraid of?"

The black haired girl hesitated before answering. "Arrogance. Too much confidence can lead to arrogance, and that could be my downfall."

To her surprise, Starlia said nothing. Instead, she gestured at their surrounding environment. "Lovely, isn't it?" They sat under a tree, leaning back on it's trunk to caught view of the dark, velvety sky that was encrusted with stars. Wordlessly, Starlia stood and walked down to the nearby lake, Lunisa automatically following. Right down to the water's edge they went, and Starlia knelt down, pulling her friend down with her.

"Look at the water, Luna, and tell me what you see."

Lunisa did so, taking in what she saw. The water was so clear, it reflected the jet-black sky, with its purple undertones. Not only that, but she could see her face: her pale face, with her delicate nose, full lips. Her pale amethyst eyes mirrored every glittering star above her. And yet, the girl missed her opulent charms, for she said. "I see the sky, the stars, and myself."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

"You know what I see?" Starlia reached out to tap the surface of the water. The elder of the two watched as the ripples rolled across the water, distorting her reflection. "I see a very kind, forgiving, loving being who never hesitates to help those in need. You can open people up like books, you can sing, you can dance, you can bring peace and joy to others." Starlia listed. "Luna, please, do me a favour and love yourself. You're as beautiful as any night, soul and all. I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. Please trust me."

Lunisa didn't look up. A silence fell between the friends, and it wasn't broken for a while, even when tears clearer than crystal slid down Lunisa's cheek.

When Starlia became concerned opened her mouth to say something, she stopped. Lunisa's eyes may have held tears, but they also held a look of understanding, of clarity. Of gratitude. Nothing else needed to be said between them, not for that moment. With a small sniff, Lunisa threw her arms around the other girl, holding her tight. "Thank you." She murmured. "I understand now. Thank you for everything you've done to prove this to me."

"Any time, Luna. You can always count on a friend."

"A best friend?"

"A best friend."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song 'You Are The Moon' by The Hush Sound. No copyright infringement intended: all rights belong to their respectful owners. I do, however, own the two character featured here, so don't steal them.**

 **Guys the reason I'm staying away from the site quite often now is because of the backlash I'm getting. Now I could be a butthole and shame them right now, but instead all I'm going to say is please stop with the scathing messages. I might have been able to ignore them at one point, but life's a little rough for me right now and I'd appreciate it if you could just understand. Yes, I know I'm slow to update. Yes, I know how frustrating it can be to wait. You just have to accept that I have a life as well, okay? Okay.**

 **On a brighter note, I hope you've enjoyed reading this one-shot based on friendship between my very own characters. Please leave a review, it really helps me out, not just as a writer but it also helps my confidence too (but that doesn't mean I can't handle criticism)! Until next time, Sapph is out ~**


	2. My heart was a ghost town

**My heart was a ghost town - Julian Konzern**

* * *

He had had enough. For too long, his father had taken control of him and his life, using him like a pawn in some sort of game. Raising him purely to be the best. Or at least as close to perfection as a human being can possibly get.

His skills had been honed to the finest degree, his brain stuffed with knowledge about anything and everything. As appealing as this may sound, it isn't, not to Julian anyhow. This had meant he was training, day in, day out, all the time, almost non-stop. He hardly got time to rest, let alone to do what he wanted.

"Those raised in isolation aren't usually the most functional." A girl had once said to him, and he agreed. He might have been able to deliver his practised lines eloquently, but when it came to speaking in connection with his emotions, he could never really get it right. He always said the wrong thing, didn't know how to react. It was that, or he couldn't feel emotions properly. He'd feel empty, hollow.

That was how he couldn't function like everyone else. The time he'd spent training to be the best had swallowed up the time he should've taken to stop and think about his emotions, his relationships, himself. His lack of knowing how to communicate was only part of the problem - Julian's pride had been fed and groomed until it became his biggest weakness.

 _If my pride gets injured, I know father will be mad._

That was how his mind worked. He'd been indoctrinated to think that since he was a child. That had taught Julian not to respect, but to fear his father, who would make sure his son would receive scathing words and insults. Maybe even a bruise or two, depending on how badly he'd 'screwed up'. Julian was quick to learn things, especially when it came to discovering he should keep his mouth shut and his head down instead of trying to go against his father. It wasn't just him he wanted to keep out of trouble: he looked out for his little brother too.

Nero meant the world to Julian, even if he was too tired to interact with the younger sometimes, even if he sometimes felt his heart was just a void. Even though he'd had emotion beaten out of him - both mentally and physically - Julian would let nothing effect his love for his brother. Not now, not ever.

The teen could never feel that way about his father, not even his mother, whom he had faint memory of. She sadly died after giving birth to Nero, and Julian's father had never been the same since. After her death, he became bitter, short tempered. It was clear he wasn't the same man.

However, this didn't matter to Julian, not any more. He wouldn't let memories of the happier, kinder man his father used to be guilt him into submitting to the man any more.

He just didn't want to feel empty, he didn't want a barren wasteland for a heart.

* * *

Still, things can change. After getting a lot of encouragement from his friends and his brother, Julian started setting about and making changes. After all, if you don't make changes today, your life tomorrow will be the same as it was yesterday.

As time passed, Julian Konzern really did start transforming. Somewhere inside the thick smoke of stress, anxiety and bitterness that smothered his heart, a flame of hope sparked. It then flared into a fire of genuine compassion and benevolence, at that soon lead to a great blaze of love and affection for all he held dear. He had no more troubles trying to prove he cared, no more nights of going to sleep just being an emotionally drained vessel.

He finally found his chance to be human, to be himself, and it felt _wonderful._

* * *

 **So you know where I said I wasn't putting 100% of my effort into these? Wellll this may be an exception. I have no idea I would update so fast, and I'm really proud of how this turned out, even if some of it may seem rushed. Some aspects of this may be in future chapters of 'The Darkness', if that story ever gets updated. Don't get me wrong, it will, but only God knows when.**

 **Did anyone pick up on how I didn't make the chapter title the song's name? I feel quite pleased that I made it look like Julian was looking back on it. Also when I was writing this, I imagined Lunisa narrating...perhaps it's because I actually mention her at one point, though not by name. Did any of you spot where? Anyhow, I best get some rest. Please leave reviews, they fuel my inspiration for writing! And they're just generally really nice to read. Until next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the characters. The song that inspired this chapter is called 'Ghost Town' by Adam Lambert. It's a really cool song, you should check it out if you ever have the time ~**


End file.
